More Than I Deserve
by snobunniex3
Summary: The second/third in my series of fics based off of Christian Kane's songs. This was supposed to be a one-shot but it now a two-shot. Might add more but i'm not sure. This focuses on Eliot not thinking he deserves the a good woman and Parker letting him know what she thinks about that. NOT Parker/Eliot. 2nd chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my second Leverage fic and it goes along with the song More Than I deserve. When I heard this song I just thought this is something Eliot would write/sing if he did that more. I can see him not thinking he's good enough for someone because of the things he's done, despite the fact he is good now. This is the second of I don't know how many fics. Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own leverage or the song

More Than I Deserve

"Why are you hiding?" Parker stage whispered, making Eliot jump.

"I scared you. I never scare you, except that one time when you were the fiddle. Do you remember when you were the fiddle?"

"Yes, Parker, I remember when I was the fiddle. And you didn't scare me." Eliot growled.

"Yes I did. You jumped. You never jump. Why are watching the client? Do you think someone is gonna come after her here? Should we get her to leave? I could go spill something on her." Eliot sighed, why couldn't Parker just keep her mouth shut?

"Parker, stop. No one is coming after Izzy tonight. Do not go spilling anything on her, got it?" He tried to say it without a growl this time but wasn't too sure how well he succeed. Izzy wasn't supposed be here, she was supposed to be on the other side of the country, living a nice happy life in Boston, but here she was and it was throwing him off.

"If you're not worried about someone attacking her then why are you standing here in the shadows staring? You've been acting funny since Nate told us about this case." Apparently Parker didn't really understand the word stop.

"I'm not staring and I haven't been acting funny." Definitely a growl.

Parker looked at Eliot and then at the client. She was a pretty woman, blonde hair, blue eyes, and oddly familiar. She glanced back at Eliot, whose attention was back on the client, and stole his phone as she walked away, looking for Hardison, he would help. Eliot should have just answered her because now she was curious.

Looking at Eliot's phone she found he had a passcode on it. When had he learned how to do that?

"I need your help." Hardison looked up from his phone at Parker, one day he was going to figure out how she snuck up people like that.

"What's up baby?" Parker handed him Eliot's phone.

"I need you to unlock Eliot's phone, he's acting funny and I want to know why."

Hardison looked at Parker for minute, this wasn't like her; she was worried. Parker cared about the team, Hardison knew that, but she didn't pry more than endless questions that could be ignored. She didn't push or invade personal belongings.

"What's going on Parker?"

"I don't know, so unlock his phone and I can find out. I'm not telling you though."

"Yeah, yeah, I doin-, wait, why ain't you telling me?" Hardison questioned, why wasn't she telling him?

"If he wanted us to know he would tell us." Parker answered the question Hardison hadn't asked.

*sigh* "Fine, but you owe me woman. If Eliot finds out I helped you break into his phone the man will whoop my ass."

Parker smiled when Hardison handed her back the phone, now unlocked, and walked away.

She started with pictures, the client looked familiar so that was probably the best place to start. Parker went through the first 50 pictures (mostly of the team) and was about to give up when she found one of the client. She was smiling and turning away from the camera, her hand blurring a little as she brought it up to block her face. Parker kept swiping to the next pictures, there were just as many of Isabelle as there were of the team, mixed though out. Some just Isabelle, some of both Isabelle and Eliot, a couple of them kissing. It wasn't hard for Parker to figure out they had dated, obviously they weren't now. She was about to stop looking through the photos when she found one of just Eliot. She looked at it for a moment, trying to figure out why it had caught her eye. He was smiling, looking at the person who took the picture, but there was something about the look in his eye that made her feel like she did when she walked in on Nate and Sophie whispering sometimes.

Realizing that she needed to get the phone back to Eliot before he noticed it was missing, she started looking for him. It didn't take long to find him, he was still lurking in the shadows, leaning against a pillar, arms crossed, giving off the 'I'm-a-tough-guy-so-don't-try-talking-to-me' vibe. Parker sighed and snuck back over to him. She slipped the phone in his pocket and leaned forward, planning on whispering boo in his ear.

"I saw you walk over from the fountain, Parker." He said it quietly, Parker hoped that meant he wasn't so grouchy anymore.

"How long did you and Isabelle date?" she'd never been very good with subtlety.

Eliot froze, no way had Parker figured it out, even Nate hadn't put two and two together yet.

"What makes you think you think I dated her?" for some reason he felt bad lying to Parker, he'd stick to evasion for now.

"Well for one, you called her Izzy earlier. Two, you're hiding from her. Normally, you'd be moving around getting every view possible and possibly flirting but tonight you're hiding in the shadows. And the big tip off was that you a bunch of pictures of her on your phone." Parker smiled, she was rather proud of her conclusion, it was fun playing Nate.

Eliot on the other hand was not happy.

"Don't go through my phone." He growled as he checked his pockets, finding his phone right where he left it. This was Parker though, he had no doubt she had taken it, looked through it, and returned it.

"Well, I felt funny, you looked sad and kinda mad and you wouldn't talk about it."

Eliot grimaced, he was supposed to be getting better and acting, not bad enough that Parker could notice he was upset.

"Don't tell Nate, or any of the others for that matter. They don't need to know. Alright?" Parker didn't like the sound of defeat in his voice and agreed.

"I won't."

"Can I ask you a question thought?"

"You gonna ask whether I say yes or no?" Eliot replied, slightly amused and a little surprised that Parker was asking permission.

"Well, I was looking through the pictures and I mean you really really like her, right?"

"Yeah, Parker. I did." He sounded sad again.

"Did you love her?"

Eliot didn't answer her right away and Parker was beginning to think he was going to answer when he whispered "Yeah, I loved her."

"And she loved you?"

"Yeah, she loved me." He had a small smile on his face now, turned up on one side and although it wasn't big, even Parker could see the emotions in his eyes.

"Well, why aren't you still dating then? I mean clearly you still have feeling for her or you wouldn't be all lurky and grumpy and sad hiding in the dark and she's the only girl you have pictures of on your phone besides me and Sophie."

Eliot looked at Isabelle, drinking champagne from one of the many servers, debating on what to say. "She broke up with me, she said stay away so that's what I'm doing, she doesn't know I'm here or that I'm on team protecting her, it's going to stay that way." He met Parkers eyes for the last part making sure she knew it wasn't a statement, it was an order.

Parker nodded, she knew Eliot would never hurt her, even if she did tell Isabelle, but she trusted he had his reasons.

"If you love her though, why don't you try talking to her, she might not be mad about whatever it was she was mad about."

Eliot sighed and pushed off the wall, he was done with the question, of thinking about the last time he saw Izzy.

_Eliot couldn't think of a single place he'd rather be than where he was now. He smiled at Izzy sleeping next to him, she had fallen asleep watching the football game with him but he was surprised she had agreed to watch it in the first place, she wasn't big on watching sports; she would rather play. Then again she probably agreed just so she could take a nap. He brushed some hair off her face and she looked up at him._

"_Hey sleepy." He drawled._

"_Hey, the game over?" she asked with the sleepy smile he loved._

"_Yeah, I recorded it though so we can watch it now that you're up" He said, teasing her a bit._

"_Hmm, as much as I would love to do that, I think I need to go check over that report I was working on." she grinned when he grabbed her around the waist as she tried to get up._

"_And what if I had something for us to do other than watch football?" he whispered in her ear._

"_Well in that case "she trailed off as she kissed him, her hands moving down to his chest. They stopped at his dog tags. She pulled away and looked at them, never haven taken a close look before. _Funny _she thought, _I've dated him a year and never read his dog tags._ They were always just there. _

_She froze when she read the name. _ELIOT SPENCER.

_Eliot stopped kissing her shoulder when he felt her freeze. He pulled back and looked at her and saw fear and anger and confusion in her eyes. Then he noticed his dog tags in her hands. _Damn.How could I forget? _He was usually careful, keeping them tucked under his shirt and the few times she had started looking at them, he distracted her. _

"_I can explain." God, that had to lamest thing he could have said._

"_Really, you can explain why your name tags say your name is Eliot Spencer when you told me you name was Eliot Bane? Because I really want to hear this." Pissed was an understatement._

"_Izzy, I didn't mean to.. I was going to tell you…I know I lied about my name but I had to." How was he going to explain to his Izzy that he had lied about his name, lied to because he had to keep her from knowing the things he had done, from the things he was doing now with the team. He was proud of what he and the team were doing but they were still thieves, and Izzy was many things but not a thief._

"_YOU HAD TO! YOU HAD TO LIE TO ME! WHY? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN'T TELL ME YOU REAL NAME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU LIED ABOUT? DO YOU REALLY WORK AT MCRORY'S PUB OR IS THAT ANOTHER LIE! I KNOW YOU DON'T GET ALL THOSE BRUISES BREAKING UP BAR FIGHTS!" Eliot didn't think he'd ever seen her so mad, especially not at him. He also could remember ever seeing that twinge of fear in her eyes and felt about 5 inches tall, knowing he'd put it there._

"_Izzy, please, let me explain. I will tell you everything, just please, calm down. Come here." He held out his hand, hoping she would sit back down and let him explain. _

_Isabelle stared at his hand for a moment, and when she spoke again, she was no longer yelling._

"_Get out. Get out of my apartment now. You need to go and stay gone. I don't know who you are any more. Please. Just. Just leave." Her voice broke at the end and she walked out of the living room, not looking at Eliot. _

_Eliot looked at her and knew she was right. He had screwed up and deserved so much more. He had known that since he met her. _

"_I know you're mad and you have every right to be but please believe me when I say I never lied about loving you. I love you Izzy."_

_She froze in the door way to her bedroom but didn't turn and didn't speak and she kept moving after only a moment, shutting the door behind her._

_Eliot closed his eyes, cursing his own stupidity, he never should have lied to her. _

_He left his key to her apartment on the kitchen table._

Eliot shook off the memories and went to the open bar, he'd try Nate's way tonight.

Two beers, a shot, and an hour later and Eliot was still miserable. He got up and started making his rounds, he didn't think anyone was coming after Izzy at the charity event tonight but there was no such thing as too careful in his opinion

They didn't strike until the end. Izzy was walking back to her car, Parker and Hardison following a few rows over, talking and laughing, trying to make sure Izzy and anyone else in the parking lot knew they weren't alone. Eliot followed crouched low, close enough to be at Izzy's side in 5 seconds if needed.

"AHHH"

He was needed.

Eliot ran to Izzy, 5 guys, army trained judging by their stances, had her surrounded. He charged in, punching the man holding Izzy and pulling her towards him before pushing her towards Parker and Hardison.

"Get her out of here." He growled as he faced them men in front of him.

Parker and Hardison didn't need told twice. Parker grabbed Izzy's hand and told her to run.

Eliot sighed to himself as he listened to the retreating footsteps then focused on the 5 army trained and now pissed off men in front of him. He glared at the men and made a come at me gesture. They came.

Eliot ducked under the first man's punch and drove his own fist into the man's solar plexus. He then turned and used the man to block the next man's attack and kicked out behind him at Guy Number 3 who thought he could sneak up on him. He managed to block the next punch but not all these men were idiots. The last man had watched before moving in and taking advantage of Eliot's distraction. He slammed his fist into Eliot's face and rammed his knee into his Eliot's ribs. The other men joined in and started throwing punches. It wasn't long before Eliot got thrown back, landing on his side. He got up, spit out some blood, and chuckled.

He stood up and grinned in a way he knew showed his bloody teeth and scared men braver than the ones in front of him.

"Come on" he growled.

The men charged and he proceed take them out. He grabbed the first man's fist and used the momentum to flip him, pulling the man's shoulder out of the joint. The next man pulled a knife and Eliot disarmed him, throwing at the man coming at him on his right while turning to his left and swiping the knife man's feet out from under him. He punch the last man with an uppercut, knocking him out.

Eliot looked at the men laying around him before picking up the car key Izzy had dropped. He got in her car and radioed in on his comm.

"I'm done, where's the client, I have her car." He growled.

"We headed to the pub" Parker filled him in, briefly.

Eliot hit the gas and got to the pub just as Hardison led Izzy inside. Parker was leaning against the wall next to the door, obviously waiting for Eliot.

He walked over slowly, not wanting to disturb the bruises he could feel forming. When he reached her, he held out the key but she wouldn't take it.

"You beat them pretty quickly." Eliot could hear more coming but answered anyway.

"There were only 5."

"You can't avoid her forever you know." She said softly.

"I've done a pretty good job these last few months." He bit out.

"Maybe, but she recognized you, wanted to know what you were doing there. She was pretty curious."

"Parker.."

"I didn't say anything." Parker broke in before he got too worked up.

"Thank you."

They were quiet for a minute before Parker broke the silence.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't make you go in there if you tell me why you never went after her, never tried to fix things." Parker asked, sounding worried at the end.

Eliot sighed and ran a hand through his long hair.

"Because she more than I deserve. Livin' with me, it ain't easy, but I do it every day. Sometimes, even now, I wanna run away. She is a good person, she works hard, she loves with everything, and she cares. And she deserves more than guy whose job is hitting people and lying." Eliot answered honestly, he knew there was no point in lying to Parker, and he didn't want to anyway.

Parker thought about it for a moment and took the keys from Eliot, a deal is a deal.

She had one thing to say before she went in though.

"You're wrong you know." She said it like it was obvious. "You don't just hit people and lie. You help people with nowhere else to go. And not just clients, I've seen the way you help others, kids especially. And she's not mad about the lying, she said so herself. She said the thing that pissed her off the most was that as much as you claimed to love her, you gave up. You didn't go after her."

Parker look back at Eliot then and got in her last piece.

"And don't you ever say you don't deserve someone. You're one of the best people I know and nobody talks badly about my friends, not even my friends."

And with that she turned and walked into the pub, leaving Eliot to stare after her in wonder, pondering the blonde thief's words.

The End! Finally! This is much much much longer than I planned but I think I like it

Please Review!

Also here is a link for this song if you want to listen to it. (I don't own the video I just found it on YouTube)

watch?v=16nIUMwcZXg

And here is one for the first fic, How I'm Living Now. (Again I don't own the video, just found it on that amazing video sharing website )

watch?v=4t-n2PEG6g4


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so this was going to be a one-shot but I felt like this song went well with Eliot and my OC. I'm sorry if Eliot seems a little OOC, I'm gonna work on that in my next one, I'm still trying to figure out how to write his character. I really love this song, it's one of my favorites so I hope I did it justice with the story.

Any suggestions or criticisms are welcome (If I have typos/grammer mistakes let me know, I'll try to fix them).

Please review and help me improve!

I don't own leverage, its characters, or the song!

Let Me Go

Eliot leaned against the brick wall of the pub and closed his eyes. He knew he should leave soon, Izzy had her keys and would probably want to go home soon. Not only did Eliot not want to be out here when she decided to leave but he also wanted to drive by her place before she got there and make sure there weren't any more surprises waiting for her tonight.

He started mentally ascertaining his injuries from the fight earlier, just a few bruises, nothing was even broken. He was about to push off the wall when the bell over the door jingled and light spilt out into the dark street.

Izzy stepped out of the warmth of the pub and looked around, a little paranoid, justifiably in her opinion considering she had almost been kidnapped not even an hour ago. She gasped when she saw Eliot leaning against the building. He looked just as surprised as she felt.

"Hey." He said after a pause.

Izzy stared for another moment before blurting out the first thought to reach her mouth.

"You didn't tell me you moved to Portland."

"I could say the same to you." He drawled, glad she hadn't slapped him yet, he wouldn't put it past her and he more than deserved it.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't talking to you at the time."

"Which would also explain why you didn't know I had moved here myself."

Eliot watched as she debated what to say next, knowing she wanted to say something by the way she was biting her lip. He also knew she didn't want to say it because of the pride in her eyes.

She was always more curious than proud though.

"Why didn't you call?" it was nearly a whisper, as if she was hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"You told me to stay away." She could see hurt in his eyes and almost felt bad for the man she had fallen in love with a year and a half ago. Almost.

"Of course I did. I was pissed that you had lied to me. What did you expect me to say? Oh okay, you lied about your name, I'm sure you didn't lie about anything else, let's go get ice cream! And you did lie about other stuff. Like you job. And that you actually do like my tv shows. And about liking my sister!" her voice was getting louder and little bit higher, dead give aways that she was getting angry.

Eliot stared at her, this wasn't the time or place but he doubted she would care about that should he mention it.

"I never had a problem with your sister." Probably not the point.

"Eliot, you ass, why didn't you come back!" definitely mad.

"Maybe we should talk about this later, it's getting late and it's cold. You need to get home." He didn't want to have this conversation, not now, not ever.

Izzy glared.

"The only way I'm leaving is if you come with me, we are having this discussion. Now." Damn she was stubborn. And shivering. Honestly she should have worn a heavier coat.

"I'm not going anywhere, we can have this conversation another time." Eliot wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I just had two shots in there, are you really going to let me drive home alone? I could crash into a tree or another car. Really want that on your conscience?" spoke matter of factly and her eyes never left his face.

Eliot sighed, they both knew he wouldn't let her drive drunk and calling a cab just meant they would have the conversation right now. He held out his hand for the keys and dropped them into his hand and walked back to her car.

He drove to Isabelle's house keeping one eye on the road and the other on the young women next to him, wondering how tonight would end.

Isabelle kept her silence for the car ride, only slightly surprised that Eliot seemed to know where he was going. She wanted to get her thoughts in order, they were going to talk everything out, she was going to get to say her piece and when she did, it was going to sound good. It would probably sound better if she wasn't aware of the fact that Eliot kept looking at her out the corner of his eye.

When they finally pulled up to her apartment she got out the car and made her way to the door, ready to be out of the cold. It wasn't until Eliot reached around her to unlock the door that she remembered he had the keys.

She walked in, kicking off her shoes, hanging up her coat (mom would be so proud) and turning on lights as she made her way to the kitchen. Eliot followed her soundlessly.

He didn't say a word as she turned on the tea kettle, determined to make her break the silence. He really hoped she would say something soon though.

"First, I want to know why you lied. You said you would explain. So, explain." Chronological order seemed like the best option right now.

Eliot looked at the counter in front of him, he would tell her everything she wanted to know and he would tell her the unpolluted truth but he wasn't sure he could look her in the eye when he did it.

"I've done a lot of horrible things in my life and I have made a lot of enemies. When I worked for the United States government, I did what I was told and didn't ask questions. When I started asking questions, I realized I didn't like the man I had become. I didn't think I could change, how could I? After the things I had done I could never be the man I was before. I stopped working for the government, got new bosses, some better, some a whole hell of a lot worse. I killed people, Izzy. Usually guilty or bad or just plain evil, but not always. I won't lie to you. I've done that enough."

He looked at her now, needing her to know that whatever he said tonight, it would be completely true.

Izzy looked back, her expression unreadable. She had always know that there was something dangerous about the man in front of her, something he tried to bury.

Eliot kept his eyes on hers as he continued his account.

"I ended up the man I am today, a retrieval specialist. A hitter. Before I started workin' with the team, I worked alone. I went in and got the merchandise, and when someone got in my way, I hit 'em."

"Why?" Eliot looked at her, not sure what she was asking.

"I mean why did you become a thief. Why not get a job or….or I don't know. Just, why'd you want to be a thief?" _Well that started out like a good question _she thought.

"Because that's what I'm good at."

"You still haven't told me why you lied about your name."

"I'm gettin' there. Your water's boilin'."

Isabelle looked confused for a moment before turning around and turning off the stove. She pulled out two mugs and started making tea for both of them.

"Like I said, I did a lot of horrible things. My teammates, they look past that. They don't know everything I've done but they accept that I've hurt people, that I was a bad guy. They were all thieves, 'cept for Nate, but they were never like me. I became a better man when I joined this team. I'm not saying I don't hurt people because I do. I beat up those guys tonight. But the thing that's different is that I know the guys I'm hurting are bad and that by doing so, I'm helping someone. I'm still not a good guy but I'm better than I used to be. And that's why I lied to you. Because I wanted to be a good guy. I never wanted to be good so much as when I was with you, because you deserve a good man. A man who can come home without worrying about and old enemy following him. I didn't want you to know that part of me."

Eliot stopped talking and looked at the cup of tea Izzy had placed in front of him, not able to meet her eyes.

"You are a good man. You saved my life tonight. And I don't know how many people you've saved before. I can't say it's not concerning finding out that my ex-boyfriend has killed people but you were a soldier. I can understand that much."

Eliot shook his head, she was getting it.

"I killed people, Izzy. For the government and for scumbags who paid a lot of money. You can't just brush past this." He was going to burn a hole through her counter top or at least punch a hole through it if he hit it again.

Isabelle walked around to him and gently put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

"I'm not brushing past anything. You were a bad guy. I get it. But you're not a bad guy now. And I still have questions."

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, she was going to be his undoing.

"Why didn't you come back, or call, or try to talk to me? Why'd you give up?" She was whispering again and the softness and vulnerability in her voice made him feel like he just got caught breaking his mama's favorite mug.

"Because you deserve better. I loved you Izzy, I still do, but you need find someone you can take home to your mama and daddy."

She let go of him and walked back to her cup of tea.  
>"I did take you home to my mama and daddy." Her tone joking on the mama and daddy part.<p>

"You know what I mean."

"That was pretty selfish of you, you know."

He looked up at her, she was going to need to be more specific.

"You never even gave me a chance to decide what I wanted."

He shook his head at her, this woman was nuts. But then he had already known that. He stood up then, getting ready to leave, he'd told her the truth and now he needed to get out, before he did something really stupid.

Izzy watched him stand and moved to get in his way.

"I have confession. I lied to you too." She wasn't very good at stalling.

"What are you talkin' bout Izzy. You never lied, well not in a way that I didn't know you lying right away."

"I did so. Tonight. I didn't actually have any shots, I just needed to talk to you. I needed to hear the truth."

"Well, you heard it, so now I'm gonna leave." He tried to move past her but she wouldn't budge.

"Hold up. You said you still loved me. What makes you think you can just come in here, say that, and then just leave."

Eliot ran a hand through his hair, he really shouldn't have said that. It was true but she didn't need to know it.

"Izzy. We can't happen. We tried and we failed. You need to move on." He was being harsh but he had to be.

"No, listen to me. If I quit that easy, if I just waked away, how would you really feel inside? Would you really be that happy? Cause I would be miserable. I cried over you and I swore I would never cry over a man. I love you Eliot, I got over you lying pretty fast, probably faster than I should have. And I should probably be afraid of you or afraid of what you've done, but I'm not. Because I've never felt more safe than when I'm with you. I want to try again."

Eliot stared at the woman in front of him. She was definitely crazy. Always had been.

"You need to let me go. You don't need me. Stop holding on the way you are. Don't you know I'm no good for you? It'll only break your heart if you don't let me go." He had to convince her.

"Nice try. But you can't hid behind that tough guy façade. I don't think your all that tough, I just think you're scared of love. I belong where you are and we both know I'm right." He could see a fire in her eyes that he hadn't seen all night, a fire he had missed.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Eliot growled.

"Never was my strong point." She whispered stepping closer, invading his space.

He watched her move closer, knew what she was going to do but unable to stop her. He was about to do something stupid. He closed his eyes and felt her lips on his. Felt her hands wrap around his neck and was surprised when he found his arms holding her. Surprised at how well she still fit in his arms, how comfortable they were together. He pulled back, hands cupping her face, and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't do this." It hurt to say it but he had to because if he didn't say it now, he might not be able to later.

"Then I don't want to be right." She whispered and pulled him closer, kissing him again.

Eliot felt his control slipping and knew she had won. She always won. But this didn't feel stupid anymore. It felt right. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her again. One hand holding the small of her back, the other moving to her hair. She bit his lip and deepened the kiss. Eliot picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the couch, never breaking the kiss.

Isabelle wasn't sure how long they stayed on the couch and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. They stopped kissing after a while. She laid her head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his finger tracing a random pattern on her arm.

"That didn't go quite like I planned." She admitted quietly.

Eliot chuckled softly and wondered which way she had planned for the night to go.

"I mean I had planned on us clearing the air. I was gonna yell at you a bit more, then I figured we'd make up. I hadn't planned on making out until you asked me out again." She really had planned it all out.

"So what changed?" Eliot asked, still in awe that she wanted to give him another chance. In his experience, when he pissed a woman off, she stayed pissed. Case in point, Aimee.

"You were too damn set on doing what you thought was the right thing."

"I don't want to hurt you again Izzy."

"You won't" she sounded so sure.

"How can you know that?"

"Because I know the truth now. And I know you won't lie to me again. I'm not saying I trust you completely, you're gonna have to work for that, but I know you well enough to know that you want this too. And because when people love each other they do stupid stuff sometimes but that doesn't mean they shouldn't be together."

Eliot looked at the woman in his arms and wondered at what he'd gotten himself into. Then he smiled because he realized that he didn't mind trouble when her name was Izzy.

He didn't mind the crick in his neck the next morning either when he saw her sleeping peacefully curled up beside him.

Thanks for reading! Please Review

Also here is the link for the youtube video.

watch?v=8aE-ZsPbZdU


End file.
